It's Not What It Looks Like (FrUk)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Have you ever loved someone and you wanted to take then right then and there? That's what was going to happen but someone else had other plans. FrUk one shot (rated T for safety) FACE family and an awkward moment. Humor rated for Awkward Moment


Hey it's me again with another story, this one more of a fluff

Paring(s): FrUk, and the FACE family

Warning(s): yaoi, kissing, cock blocking and a very awkward moment of the FACE family. Rated T to be safe

Disclaimer(s): I own nothing but the plot, I dream of Hetalia being mine tho

The Frenchman looked at the clock on the wall letting out a sigh. "This is so boring." He said leaning back in his chair and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his purple dress shirt.

"Well maybe if you were paying attention you bloody frog, it wouldn't be boring." The brit sitting next to him said taking a sip of his tea, proceeding to kick the Frenchman's snow white pants with his shoe, causing a gasp to come out of him. "Your posture is awful Francis, fix it." He said taking another sip of his tea, a slight smirk on his pale face.

"Oui oui Arthur." Francis said sitting up straight with a slight chuckle looking at him with his soft sapphire blue eyes. "Then how about you do something about these abominations?" He asked pointing to Arthur's rather bushy eyebrows.

Arthur set down his tea and looking at him with piercing green eyes. "No I will not you bloody git." He said with a scoff and a very light blush tinting his face. Francis let out a laugh and leaned back in his chair having another swift kick in the shin making him shoot straight up.

"C'est le budget de quoi?!" He yelled causing the other people in the room to look at him. At the moment he could have cared less. Arthur had left a obviously visible large scuff mark on his snow white pants.

"Keep your voice down frog!" Arthur hissed standing up, trying to get at eye level with the long haired blond. "You had that coming and you know it."

Francis crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right you just like to abuse me." He said with a satisfying smirk at the sight of the British man blushing, adding some color to his face.

"N-no I don't! You just like to make me blush and get all flustered, you tease!" Arthur said with a huff crossing his arms. Francis let out his signature French laugh looking at him. He leaned over to Arthur's ear.

"And you like it." Francis whispered licking his earlobe having the englishman blush a deeper shade and biting his lip. Arthur shoved him away, while he wanted to deny it more than anything in the world, he was simply in love with the blond. After Francis had confessed his love to Arthur a few weeks back, he realized that he has the same feelings. While nobody but those two knew about their relationship Francis almost dropped the ball a few times, having that be saved by Arthur not wanting anyone to know.

"Arthur Kirkland! Francis Bonnefoy! Stop your bickering at once! You have interrupted our meeting, take your seats and remain silent until lunch!" Ludwig yelled in his loud german voice. We sat down with a sigh not wanting to make him even more angry. Arthur proceed to wipe the saliva off of his ear avoiding eye contact. Francis looked around the room proceeding to sigh.

"Well, it's lunch. We will meet back in 20 minutes." Ludwig said standing up and shifting a stack of papers on the desk. Francis grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him out of the room, nobody noticing.

"Where are you taking me frog?" Arthur asked with an eyebrow raise, a bushy eyebrow raise that is. Francis hummed in response swinging their hands slightly as he lead him somewhere. The brit looked over and Francis smiled at Arthur completely assuring that he was alright.

Francis stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway having Arthur to look at him confused. The Frenchman smiled and opened the door, that door lead to somewhere that Arthur would have never guessed.

A closet.

"You bloody frog what are we doing in front of a closet?" Arthur asked looking at Francis. He hummed in response once again, not answering his question. Arthur let out a sigh as he began to walk away but alas, his hand was grabbed by the frenchman. He was pulled him into the closet and pinned against the wall.

"Se détendre, mon amour." Francis whispered in Arthur's ear causing a shiver to run up his spine. Francis slowly began to leave a trail of kisses down from the brits ear to his soft lips. Francis licked his tongue along the others bottom lip, asking for entrance Arthur wouldn't let him in. Resorting to some 'dirty tricks' he moved one hand down his back and rested it on the brit's butt, giving it a light squeeze, causing him to gasp and allowing Francis to slip his tongue in and exploring every inch of the wet cave. Due to this stupid thing we need to survive called 'oxygen' they parted for air, Arthur pressing his forehead against the other males with a slight smile.

Arthur bit his lip as Francis began to unbutton his shirt in the small closet, hands working like lightning to get the garment off.

That was until the lights flashed on temporarily blinding the two blonds, having Arthur and Francis stop in their tracks like deers in headlight.

"Ummm dudes? Did I interrupt something?" A loud obnoxious voice said, one that could only belong to Alfred F Jones. The American was standing in front of the door with his hand on the light switch. All of them didn't say anything, for they didn't know what to say. Arthur was a blushing mess fumbling to button his light green dress shirt while Francis was looking rather displeased at the turn of events.

"W-we weren't doing anything." The brit spoke up fumbling over his words and straightening out his shirt. Alfred shook his head and Francis crossed his arms at the bad excuse. Alfred pointed at Arthur with a slight laugh.

"I'm not a kid anymore bro, that excuse won't cut it." Alfred said putting his hands on his hips. Arthur blushed a deeper shade and fiddled with his fingers trying to avoid eye contact. Francis wrapped his arm around his partner's waist.

"Yes Alfred we are dating. Mon amour they would have known soon anyways." Francis said looking at Alfred then at Arthur. The american smiled resting a hand on his chin and looking at the two men in front of him.

"Well Iggy, you hooked up with the wine lover? Thought that would happen. Oh! I should tell Kiku about this, he would like totally think it was awesome!" Alfred said jumping up and down like a little kid that had just had candy. Alfred spun around and began to walk to the meeting room where Kiku would be but had Francis grab onto his shoulder.

"Non. Arthur and I wanted this to be a secret. We can't have you go telling the others." Francis said in a low voice while tightening the grip on his shoulder. Alfred gulped and nodded getting out of his grasp never seeing him look so serious.

"A-alright dude, I won't let anyone know." Alfred said with nod and walking back to the meeting room. Francis turned back around and walked into the closet once again seeing Arthur with a blush still on his face from the events before. Francis shut the door, making sure he barricaded it so 'that' wouldn't happen unlike before.

"Shall we continue?" Francis asked with an eyebrow wiggle looking at the flustered englishman and taking a step forward towards him. Arthur looked away, crossing his arms with a small nod. Francis smiled and kissed the brits neck only to be shoved away.

"N-not here you bloody wanker, someone might catch us again." Arthur said with a slight sigh honestly not wanting him to stop 'working his magic.' Francis groaned throwing his head back looking at the ceiling.

"Oui Oui I know. I just don't want to wait till the meetings over." Francis said looking back at the brit and running a hand through the others shaggy hair, cupping the side of his face. Arthur grabbed onto his hand and sighed.

"We could do something once we get home, promise." The brit said in a soft voice having a blush creep onto his face. Francis smiled and gave Arthur a quick kiss on the lips and began to move everything out of the way of the door. "Thank you mon amour." Francis said opening the door to see a rather flustered man right outside, arm extended from trying to open the door.

"D'ailleurs, foutre actif!" Francis yelled looking at the ceiling and covering his face. Arthur looked at the man outside of the room. He was wearing a black suit, had hair similar to Francis' but not as long, light violet eyes hidden by glasses and a curl sticking out from his head.

"E-Excusez-moi pour l'intrusion! I-I didn't know anyone w-was in here." He managed to stutter out looking away. Arthur could have sworn the man outside looked familiar, but he couldn't think of a name to fit his face. Francis removed his hands with a glare on his face looking at the man outside of the door.

"Oh Mathieu it's only you." Francis said having his expression soften as he walked over and hugged the taller male. Arthur's eyes widened recognizing him when Francis said his name. He always forgot who he was but Matthew was used to that by now.

"W-what are you two doing in here?" He said in a soft voice looking at Francis then at Arthur. The brit shuffled uncomfortably in his spot not wanting anything else to go wrong today. Francis pulled away from the hug and cocked his hip looking at the paler man.

"May I ask you the same thing?" Francis asked with an eyebrow raise. Matthew thought for a moment trying to remember why he came here in the first place.

"Because Alfred came over here to get something and he forgot so I went to grab it instead." Matthew said with his blush deepening only imagining what he could have interrupted between the two. Arthur cleared his throat getting both of the french speaking males.

"What exactly was it you needed anyways?" He asked straightening his tie. The glasses clad male nodded and slid past Francis and went into the closet, grabbed a roll of paper towels, and slipped back out.

"Alfred got a huge ketchup stain on the carpet from his burger. I-I won't tell anyone about this." Matthew said pointing at both of the men in the closet. Francis nodded and Arthur looked away blushing a deeper shade. They were caught twice today and didn't want to be caught a third time by who knows.

Matthew walked back to the meeting room leaving the other blonds behind. Francis sighed once again looking at Arthur. "Will we ever get privacy?" Francis chuckled running a hand through his long blond locks. Arthur slightly laughed and shook his head.

"I guess not." Arthur said with a weak smile.

Author's commentary: Poor Francis :'^) all he wanted was some time with Iggybrows. It could have been better but I thought it was fine, a nice little one shot to write while I'm sick

Translation notes (correct me if I'm wrong):

Oui= Yes

C'est le budget de quoi?!= What was that for?!

Se détendre, mon amour= Relax, my love

Mon amour= My love

D'ailleurs, foutre actif!= Again, come on!

E-Excusez-moi pour l'intrusion!= Excuse me for intruding!

Thanks for reading review and whatnot. Till next time ciao my lovely chinchillas


End file.
